


A Finnish Lesson

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli gives Adam a lesson in Finnish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finnish Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

The day had been perfect. The two had slept in from the several hours of getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies when they had arrived the day before. Then it was breakfast in bed followed by more carnal pleasure. Wanting to make the most of the sun that remained in the sky, Sauli had talked Adam into jet skiing. Dinner was at a cozy bungalow. They had a table away from the others, and everywhere they looked the sight of lit candles could be seen. That mixed with the sounds of the water and the light of the moon made it romantic beyond words.

The day over, the two men were on the bed cuddled up close, watching a movie on the TV. Their bodies to tired for anything strenuous at the moment. Besides the comfort level was too good to even think about moving.

“Adam?” Sauli looked up from his position upon the other's shoulder to see more of his lover's face.

“Mhm?” Adam’s eyes seemed glued to the TV. Not into it but just mindlessly staring.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you learn some Finnish?”

Looking over at Sauli, he had been told a few words to say when Glam nation was on stage in Helsinki but over time those words where forgotten. Besides Finnish was not something easy to pick up. Now he had a reason to try to learn. “Okay.” Adam shifted to sit up. Sauli did the same. “Just don’t be too disappointed if I don’t pick it up right away.”

“I won’t be. Learning English took a while for me to get right.” Helped that many of the TV shows in Finland are in English. Lacing his fingers together Sauli thought of simple things to start off with. “Moi means hello.”

“Moi.” Adam smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be too hard after all.

“Ei means no. Joo means yes.”

Joo was pronounced like yo. This made Adam grin wider. He said the words correctly and repeated joo a few more times than necessary till they were giggling a bit.

“Okay how about more important phrases. Sinulla on kauniit silmät.” He watched Adam’s eyes become bigger, and then he stumble over the sounds leaving his mouth. “Let’s take it slower.” He said each word and made an action. “Sinulla.” He pointed to Adam meaning it was about him. “On kauniit means have beautiful and silmät.” Sauli pointed to the eyes.

There was a light pink blush on Adam’s cheeks from this. He repeated the words butchering them severely.

At the blush Sauli reached up stroking his cheek. “Olet söpö.” Moving closer, Sauli kissed the other's lips and then kissed towards Adam’s ear and whispered what the words meant into it. “I think you’re cute.”

When Sauli moved to sit back where he was, Adam leaned in to peck at his lips. “Teach me something I can say to you.”

Thinking on that, Sauli soon knew the phrase to teach him. Taking Adam’s hand into his own, he said it slowly for the other to pick up. “Minä.” Sauli pointed to himself. “Rakastan.” Taking Adam’s hand that was in his own, he made a half a heart and Adam mimicked the other half, showing that the word meant love. “Sinua.” Then Sauli pointed to Adam.

“Minä rakastan sinua.” Adam did a lot better with this one. Making a mental note to repeat it often so he would not soon forget it. Pulling Sauli closer by their connected hands, he proceeded to place more pecks upon his lips. Those pecks quickly turning into kisses. The kisses turning into hands, wandering and grabbing onto fabric. Soon there where noises of wanting.

When the kiss broke and each of them where panting slightly, Adam went in to kiss again but Sauli brought a finger to Adam’s lips to stop him. “One more lesson.”

Adam’s eyebrow raised. Not voicing it but thinking this was not the time for this when he heard the other speak.

“Rakastellaanko.”

To Adam it was just a jumble of words put together. Could have meant anything in the world. Shrugging his head a bit telling the other that he was lost.

The look on Sauli’s face said much more. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pealed it off and tossed it behind him. “I was asking you if you wanted to fuck.”

Adam’s other eyebrow raised up. He could get into learning another language with Sauli being the teacher. The answer to his question was simple. “Joo!”

The End


End file.
